Angelic Creation, Namely, Light
by Larania Drake
Summary: A fusion with Revolutionary Girl Utena, Chichi, a fourteen year old girl, is invited to Ohtori Academy, and a mysterious fate
1. Default Chapter

Angelic Creation, Namely, Light

****

Disclaimer: Neither Dragon Ball Z or Shoujo Kakumei Utena belongs to me, and I make no money from this work of fanfiction.

Warning: this will have lots of yuri, and will take some elements from the Utena movie. Gotta have the dance scene in there… There will also be a slaughtering of the family relationships in the DBZ characters. Basically, it'll be fun.

Cast: Son Chichi/Tenjou Utena, Juuhachigou / Himemiya Anthy, others to follow

            Once upon a time, there was a princess who was mourning the loss over her mother. Then a prince came to her, and wiped away her tears, and kissed her. Then he told her to never loose her kindness and nobility, and gave her a rose ring, saying that it would lead her back to him someday.

            Was it an engagement ring? She wondered, and wore it always. However, she was so impressed by the prince that she decided to become a prince herself….

~*~*~*~*~*~

            "TENJOU! I have told you, over and over again, you are NOT to wear that, that, OUTFIT to classes!"

            Chichi's eyes widened and she turned to see an old professor, Mr. Roshi, who was looking her up and down in annoyance. 

            "I've told you a thousand times, Roshi-sensei, that there is nothing in the schools rules that says a girl can't wear a boy's uniform!" she answered, gesturing to her black uniform jacket and red spandex shorts.

            "Who gives a damn about the school rules? That uniform just ain't sexy!" he said, frowning.

            Chichi just blinked at him, then went red with rage. From out of nowhere, a giant frying pan materialized, and she stalked over to him…

            Only to have her best friend suddenly run in, screaming "CHICHI-SAMA!"

            There was a loud crash as the dark haired girl was nearly glommed out of a nearby open window. There was a loud yelling and hugging as an extremely hyper young man snuggles up against his 'prince'.

            "Oh, my true love, how are you? I missed you before class! How dare you do so to your Onion Prince???"

            Chichi gasped for air, trying to get air back into her mashed lungs. After standing up straight, still with her best friend, who was nearly twice her weight, wrapped around her like an affectionate python, she wheezed loudly.

            "Goku… nice to see you too… it'll never happen again…"

            "OH WOW! There he is!" exclaimed Goku, immediately forgetting that he had nearly crushed Chichi and was now staring out that open window. His eyes went huge and starry as he stared down at the a handsome, well muscled, short, flamed haired man who was talking to a delicate looking blonde down in the rose garden.

            The conversation didn't look all that pleasant, and Chichi's eyes widened and face went pale with rage. The flame haired man had just struck the blonde girl.

            "Why did he hit his girlfriend??" she snarled, leaning out of the window, ready to shout at the bastard for hitting a defenseless girl.

            "Stop, stop!" Goku yipped, grabbing her by the back of her uniform. "Please don't! That is Saionji Vegeta!"

            "Who?" Chichi muttered, still glaring down at the asshole down in the garden.

            "He's the captain of the kendo club and that girl is Himemiya Juuhachigou, she's just someone connected with the student council! He'd tear you apart!"

            Chichi didn't answer, just glowered, and turned to leave. Goku started to chatter at her like the whole incident hadn't happened, when they came upon a group of boys and girls standing in front of a bulletin board, laughing at something.

            Chichi peered up at it.

            Someone beside them started laughing. Before long, the entire gathering was lost in mocking laughter. Chichi was puzzled until she saw the several pages of a letter pinned to the cork.

            Thumbing through it, she saw it was a sweet, sentimental, if somewhat awkward love letter, to Saionji.

            "Can you believe that CRAP?" said a boy.

            "That is one of the most pathetic things I have ever read!" said girl next to him, tears running down her face.

            Chichi looked at them strangely and scowled, her aura coloring bright orange. "That is so rude! Who would dare put something so private up to be made fun of in public!"

            Looking it over again, she noticed that it was addressed to "Vegeta". Before she could get to who had wrote it, however, there was a muffled sob, and Goku had turned to run away. Sprinting, he was around a turn before she could say anything.

            "Goku sent it?" she whispered, outraged. "And that bastard just put it up to be made fun of? How dare he…"

            Eyes narrowed, she stomped down stairs to the kendo club dojo…

            "SAIONJI!" she yelled, pounding her way inside, and saw that the short, spiky haired man was practicing forms with his bokken.

            "Yes?" he asked, off handedly, and swung the blade down at her head. Chichi caught it with hand and curled up a lip.

            "You insulted my friend's honor, and now you are going to apologize!"

            "WOMAN! Who the hell do you think-? That ring…" he murmured, looking at the delicate signet ring on right hand. His eyes widened, then narrowed, and he smirked.

            "Of course, you are my next challenger. Meet me in the woods behind the school tonight!" With that, Vegeta swept out of the dojo and away, Himemiya from earlier waiting for him and leaving with him.

            This left a bewildered Chichi staring at his back while they left.

            "But… I thought the woods were off limits..?"

~*~*~*~*~

            Chichi wondered what the hell was going on as she walked through the dark and leaf littered woods behind the school, and clenched her fist. She had been able to sense Saionji's power level- it was much higher than hers. Yet she had to do it- it was the right thing to do, since that little bastard had hurt her dearest friend. Clutching her trusty frying pan, the only weapon she had with her, she took a deep breath, hoping to quiet her fluttering heart. Walking deeper into the forest, she found a path, and followed it, until she came to a massive gate, with the wrought iron, stylistic rose at its top.

            She looked at it, wondering how to get by, and if this was a good enough excuse of getting out of the fight. Shaking her head at such a thought, she went up to the gate and rattled it. Was Vegeta supposed to let her in?

            Absently, while she rattled it, the rose ring her prince gave her all those years ago brushed against it…

            From out of nowhere, there was a rush of water and sound and Chichi jerked, trying to find the source, as the massive entrance way opened before her. 

            Chichi wondered if her eyes would bug out as she looked at the insanely twisted staircase before her, but her resolve firmed and she began the climb- that led to a bizarre hanging platform…

            "What is that?" she choked, looking up to see a hanging, upside down castle of fairy tale proportions, glittering with fantasy lights.

            "An illusion, if you will. A hologram, it does not exist, save for the one who sleeps there," said a smooth voice, and Chichi turned to see Vegeta, in some kind of strange French uniform get up, with a green rose pinned to lapel. While she was standing and gaping at that, Himemiya gracefully came forward and put a white rose on her black jacket. Before she could say anything, the lovely girl leaned over to whisper in her ear.

            "Good luck."

            SMACK!

            "You have never wished a Duelist luck before, and you will not start now!" snarled Vegeta, backhanding red clad girl and she fell, to Chichi's screech of outrage.

            "What the hell DID YOU DO THAT FOR?? AIN'T SHE YOUR GIRL FRIEND?"

            "No," said Vegeta, frowning. "She is the Rose Bride, and the prize of the Duels… Didn't you know that? You wear a ring…"

            Snorting to himself, he shook his head. "It matters not. JUU!"

            Obediently Himemiya came forward, and leaned backwards, as Saionji shouted, "Grant me the power to bring World Revolution!"

            A sword, a beautiful, glittering weapon emerged from her chest and Vegeta pulled it free callously, not noticing the wince of pain it caused. He brandished it, sneering at the frying pan Chichi put in front of her. 

            "Pathetic," he hissed, and brought the Sword of Dios down in a casual, overhand swing.

            It rang against the cast iron, over and over again, as Chichi desperately tried to block, over and over again, and handle the super speed of his fists and feet. He knocked her down. Taking to the air, she saw him hover there, and she closed her eyes, angry at her own weakness.

            Down he came, laughing, and once again, Chichi blocked with her pan, just barely, and there was a horrific screech of breaking metal as it shattered. Chichi rolled out of the way- and then punched upwards with all her might- and hit his groin. A rasping gasp was heard…

            With her last minute of strength, she swung up- and scattered the green petals.

            "I lost…"

            "NO!" howled Vegeta, as Chichi looked up at him, dazed. Snarling impotently, the former Champion looked down at the new victor, then desperately at Himemiya, eyes pleading. 

            "Please… Juu, come with me?"

            "I can no longer do that, Vegeta," she said, and floated over to the exhausted Chichi, and helped her up.

            "I am Himemiya Juuhachigou," said the blonde, blue eyes peering at her Engaged through wire rim glasses.

            "As of right now, I am your flower."

To be continued!


	2. II

Angelic Creation, Namely, Light II  
  
Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z and Shoujo Kakumei Utena do not belong to me, and I make no money from this work of fanfiction at all.  
  
"Good morning, Chichi-sama!"  
  
"Hey, Chichi-sama!"  
  
It was a bright, new morning at Ohtori, and Chichi was walking to her classes, dressed in her customary black fuku. Her carry all was slung casually over her shoulder, and she was grinning madly when she saw that Goku was reading.  
  
"Trying something that exercises your brain for once?" she teased. Leaning over, she saw the picture on the cover, which was of man without a shirt, impossibly proportioned, holding a girl with a long skirt, which was riding so high that it didn't count. Chichi couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"I used to not like this story," he told her, not looking up. "Its about a girl who falls for a guy, who rejects her, and then she finds someone else. Oh, CHICHI-SAMA!" Goku sprang to his feet, and glommed her so hard that she fell on her back. "You are the prince of my dreams! You are the only one for me!"  
  
"Goku… that's nice… get off…" she croaked, her face turning blue.  
  
"I am yours, Chichi!" Goku proclaimed.  
  
Holding her throat, Chichi panted and then rolled her eyes. "Stop with the 'I am yours' nonsense, okay?"  
  
"Oh," he shrugged and smiled. "I used to hate this story, because it was so sad, but not I love it! But why don't you want me to say I am yours? Its just a joke…"  
  
Himemiya Juuhachigou walked into the room, a blank expression on her face.  
  
"Good morning."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A handsome young man in a white uniform, with long, flowing purple hair was sitting on a desk, his back to a spectacular balcony.  
  
"If the egg's shell does not break, the chick will die without being born. We are the chick; our egg is the world. If the world's shell does not break, we will die without being born. We must break the world's shell!"  
  
All around, him, the others proclaimed:  
  
"For the revolution of the world."  
  
"I take it you all got your letters?" Mirai said, carelessly tossing his onto a desk.  
  
"We have a new duelist- and she has already won the Bride from Saionji," he continued, eyes narrowed slyly as he looked over at Vegeta who was fuming.  
  
"She will come back to me!" he declared, arms crossed, eyes hot with rage. "She told me that she would serve no other, that she loved ME!"  
  
Piccolo, in pale vermilion, sat next to his friend Gohan, dressed in blue, who absently clicked a stopwatch.  
  
"You know as well as I do," he told the short vice president, "that the Rose Bride has no will of her own. Though a new duelist confuses me."  
  
"She had the ring," Vegeta snapped back, starting at the tall, green skinned man.  
  
"But we were not told," Piccolo replied, voice smooth and calm.  
  
"It does not matter- things do not change, other than there being a new piece on the board," answered Mirai, absently tucking some hair behind his ear.  
  
Piccolo leveled a look at him and cocked an eyebrow ridge. "I still do not like this."  
  
"Doesn't matter- we are here at the behest of the Ends of the World. We do what they say, whether we like it or not."  
  
Gohan clicked his stopwatch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chichi grinned, circling her opponent, one hand in a spear fist, the other, curled and waiting at her side. Like most of the larger and heavier fighters had had sparred against, this one tried to intimidate her with his size. When she wasn't- they were the ones unnerved. Like this man in front of her, in the 12th grade, he would lunge at her slowly, and she would dance around him like a manic puppet, landing solid, precise blows.  
  
"GO CHICHI-SAMA!" yelled several girls in the crowd.  
  
Breathing hard and sweating, Chichi raised her hand in a "v".  
  
"Another one bites the dust," she said, and blushed as she was swarmed over by her admirers. She was also deluged with towels.  
  
"Hey, Tenjou! Ain't you gonna join the martial arts team?" asked Roshi, who had come to see her dressed in only her running shorts and sports bra.  
  
"No way! And have you ogle me? Besides, I don't want to end up smelling like THEM," she answered disdainfully, sniffing at the sweaty guys who filed into the locker room, all of them looking at her with respect.  
  
"Well, why DON'T you want to be on the team?" asked Roshi in exasperation, looking up from her chest.  
  
"I want to be a prince," she answered calmly, and grabbed her gym bag to walk away, Goku jogging behind her.  
  
Roshi shook his head. "Darn it, Roshi boy, you need to work on your approach… that's ANOTHER girl you've scared off men… Damn waste…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
"I wonder why the student council put you here," asked Goku as he helped Chichi carry her things to her new dorm. "Its been called a haunted house, because no one has lived here in, like, ten years or something."  
  
Goku started to wander off, because he was holding a box that was right in front of his face and he couldn't see around it. Chichi had to grab his arm, almost dropping her own load, to steer him back.  
  
"This sucks, this really, really sucks. I mean, you going off here, when we've been friends since grammar school… How will I get to see my Prince?" Goku kept muttering, over and over again.  
  
"Hey, it's a single room! Sounds great to me!"  
  
"Yeah, well, who is going to help you clean it up?"  
  
Chichi didn't answer, as they finished carrying up the boxes, and looked around at the thick dust and cobwebs in the entrance.  
  
"By, Chichi!" called Goku as he backed away, coughing in the dust, getting out of there before he was drafted. "Come see me when you're through!"  
  
"GOKU!" she yelled, sighed, and rolled her eyes, making her way up the stairs, coughing in the dust. She had just about sneezed herself blind when she stumbled through a door…  
  
"Hello, Chichi-sama," said a voice, as black haired girl dumped her boxes to the floor. Chichi couldn't answer, because she was fumbling for a hanky and wiping her tearing eyes.  
  
With one last, massive sneeze and blowing her nose, she responded, rather muffled. "I thoub… I thoughb bis woub be ah binble boom…" Turning around, she went to look at the nameplate on the door, which she had missed, because she was too busy sneezing. It clearly said "Tenjou Chichi/ Himemiya Juuhachigou."  
  
"Bow."  
  
Wandering back in, she noticed that Himemiya was cleaning, and Chichi finally managed to clear her airways. "Sorry I didn't get here soon enough to help you clear all this up…"  
  
She was looked at with a blank, painted on smile. "It is all right, I will be done shortly."  
  
Looking around at the sparkling clean set or rooms… HUGE rooms, nothing like her tiny dorm room… She looked around.  
  
"You are amazing, Himemiya, you must have gotten all this done in a few hours!"  
  
Again, a blank expression, further hidden by her glassy spectacles. "I have been working on this since last night," she said finally.  
  
Chichi blinked and was rather pole axed. "But- they just announced the assignments a few hours ago! I mean, sure, it's a big coincidence that they put us in the same rooms and all…"  
  
"It is no coincidence," said the enigmatic blonde, "it is the Code of the Rose Signet. As my Engaged, I am to live with you and obey you."  
  
Chichi's brow was creased in thought, arms crossed. "That makes sense, after all, two people engaged… WOAH! WOAH, WOAH, back up! ENGAGED?"  
  
"Why do you wear men's clothes, Chichi-sama?" asked Himemiya politely.  
  
"I guess I just like it and- stop changing the subject!" Chichi said in exasperation.  
  
"Do you mind having us here, Chichi-sama?"  
  
"Us?"  
  
Just then, an odd, purple dragon peeked over Himemiya's shoulder, and launched itself at her, landing on the girl prince's chest and peering into her face.  
  
"Yes, this is Hiya dragon, my friend," the Rose Bride answered, and for once, also looked surprised.  
  
"Your pet?"  
  
"My FRIEND."  
  
"Hello, Hiya, want to be friends?" Chichi asked, carefully reaching out to stroke his little head.  
  
The surprise on the lovely girl's face did not abate. "This is the first time he has ever taken a liking to anyone else before…" She watched the little creature root around Chichi's pockets, and smiled faintly when he found a candy bar.  
  
"Here you go, little guy," giggled Chichi, unwrapping it and giving the sweet to the dragon- who promptly put her on the friend for life list.  
  
"Do you mind stopping with the Chichi-sama stuff? I mean…" she trailed off.  
  
"But as my Engaged, I am supposed to."  
  
"I keep meaning to ask, Saionji had on one of these rings- what does it mean? And the floating castle?" Chichi asked, finally getting back on track.  
  
Juu smiled faintly. "The castle is very mysterious, isn't it? All the student council members where the rings, which allows them to participate in the duels. Since you are the current champion, you will be challenged, one by one, for me."  
  
Chichi stared at her in disgusted horror. "You mean… those people fight… for no good reason? Come on! Do you WANT to be part of something so danged STUPID?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Are you going to fight that kid again?" asked Mirai, lounging against the doorframe, watching Saionji exercise with his sword and ki.  
  
Vegeta scowled. "Do I have a choice? The idea of my Bride being engaged to that… that… cross dresser. Its an insult to all of us!"  
  
"It's the rules of the game, Saionji," Mirai said, lifting an eyebrow. "You know that."  
  
"I can't believe it- she swore to me in our exchange diary that she would obey me for eternity!"  
  
Mirai looked like he was about to laugh- he was certainly amused.  
  
"You kept an EXCHANGE diary?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chichi tapped her glass with a fork, gradually speeding up as time passed. She was bored, and waiting for her roommate to show…  
  
"I don't want to eat in this, this CAVE, all by myself," she muttered, looking around at the echoing room, with its massive tables, and the dinky sight of two settings. Hiya seemed to agree with her.  
  
"Do you think you could find Himemiya, Hiya?" she asked the little dragon, who grinned and nodded at her.  
  
"Then lets go!"  
  
Getting to her feet, she trotted out of the vaulted room…  
  
"Where the heck are we going?" she snarled, and finally skidded to a halt, as she overheard two voices.  
  
"…please give up on it."  
  
"You little hussy! You said you would be true to me forever!"  
  
Turning the corner, Chichi saw Vegeta rear back his fist, preparing to deliver a bruising blow.  
  
"You bastard!" she screamed, snagging his fist and twisting it behind him.  
  
"YOU!" Vegeta roared, throwing her off. "Well, well, this is lovely. I can go ahead and challenge you now. I want you to go ahead and make funeral arrangements, bitch, because this time you won't be leaving the grounds!"  
  
"This is a load of shit! I don't care about this stupid Rose Bride stuff! I was fighting for my friend Goku yesterday!" Chichi sneered back.  
  
"Well, I, and the student council, do. If you refuse to participate, you will be expelled," Saionji haughtily replied, hands on his hips.  
  
"FINE! I accept, dammit!"  
  
"Meet me tomorrow, you know the place," he whispered, eyes narrowed, already anticipating victory. He stalked away.  
  
"I thought you didn't want to be in any more duels," said Himemiya, giving Chichi a hand up.  
  
"I don't- I'm going to loose. That way I am OUT of this," Chichi answered, temper still spouting. "I don't want to waste my time on something so pathetic."  
  
"You'll loose on purpose?" murmured Himemiya, watching Chichi's back as she left, sounding oddly disappointed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I wonder, I wonder, do you know what I wonder?" asked J-ko.  
  
"There is going to be another duel," answered K-ko.  
  
"I'm out of the fight! I will loose tomorrow!" declared J-ko, hand in the air. "I am finished with this nonsense!"  
  
"Really? Can you but help but win, when your opponent is Vegeta?"  
  
J-ko faced K-ko. "You know, you have a point… He's not really someone you can let win, or his head will explode, and then we'll have to clean up the mess."  
  
"I wonder, I wonder," chanted K-ko," can victory be avoided?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once again, in the space of two days, Chichi tipped her head back to take in the monstrous length of the stairs. She began to ascend.  
  
Somehow, between the base and the top, she looked at herself- and noticed a short white skirt under her black uniform, and red epaulets with white braid settle onto her shoulders. A gold chain added itself to the outfit in a finishing touch- and there was Saionji and Himemiya, waiting for her.  
  
The Rose Bride was there, splendid in her red gown, while Vegeta was there in his usual green. Green didn't suit him, she thought clinically, as the delicate rose blossom was fixed to her jacket. It made him look sallow.  
  
"You know the rule," Vegeta began, condencendingly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, rose gets knocked off, I loose, yadda yadda," she growled, then took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of the rose…  
  
"Its just like my prince," she whispered, looking down at Himemiya's soft hands.  
  
"Do be careful," the Bride said softly, looking up into her eyes.  
  
"Hey, don't worry," she smiled reassuringly back. "I'm not stupid enough to get hurt when I loose, ne?"  
  
Still looking worried, Himemiya cried out:  
  
"Oh, Roses of the Noble Castle, Power of Dios that slumberss within me! Harkek unto thy master, and reveal to us…"  
  
A bright light shone around Himemiya, and enveloped Chichi as well, as Chichi gently tilted back the beautiful girl. A sword hilt appeared, and Chichi grasped if firmly, the words coming to her lips almost unbidden.  
  
"The power to Revolutionize the World!"  
  
Slowly she withdrew the glittering weapon from the woman's chest, and raised it above her head. Helping her Bride back up, she turned to face the short man, sword held out to meet him.  
  
Pacing between them, Juu held her hand up- and brought it down sharply.  
  
They ran at each other.  
  
Vegeta attacked, his kendo style obvious, his ki rising, and Chichi automatically raised hers, though for some reason, it seemed higher today.  
  
Unknown to the two combatants, Mirai watched the fighters with interest.  
  
Here it is, Chichi, she thought. The chance to get out of this mess for good.  
  
Only she dodged, instead of letting him take the flower- what? What?  
  
Images flashed through her head- what would happen if Saionji won?  
  
Not paying attention, she felt a slash, then a breeze, though her clothing.  
  
A warm tickle down her cheek.  
  
"I could kill you long before I got to that rose," Vegeta sneered, as both fighters took to the air.  
  
"I just have to get to it- by right, that sword is mine, and so is Himemiya."  
  
His blade swung downwards, and again she blocked it- feeling his strength jar her arms as he slammed into her. She fell again.  
  
"Now," she heard his voice rasp, " I reclaim what you stole…"  
  
GET UP!  
  
She would never know where it came from, but she was suddenly on her feet. Her ring glowed, and she was no longer sore from his blows, and she charged-  
  
Vegeta's sword was sliced through at the base- and so was his rose.  
  
"You… won," whispered the Rose Bride, staring at Chichi.  
  
"Is this the power to bring revolution?" hissed Mirai, backing away.  
  
Chichi smiled at Himemia. "I didn't do it for you. I did it for Hiya. I can't see Vegeta treating him well."  
  
To be continued! 


End file.
